goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie, Get Your Gun (musical)
This is about the '''stage musical.' For the television film, see Annie, Get Your Gun (1957 film).'' Annie, Get Your Gun is a musical based on the real life tale of Annie Oakley. Cast Singing roles *Ethel Merman - Annie Oakley *Ray Middleton - Frank Butler *Lea Penman - Dolly Tate *William O'Neal - Colonel William F. "Buffalo Bill" Cody *Kenny Bowers - Tommy Keeler *Marty May - Charlie Davenport *Betty Anne Nyman - Winnie Tate *Camilla De Witt - Jessie *Marlene Cameron - Nellie *Bobby Hookey - Little Jake *Nancy Jean Raab - Minnie Plot When the traveling Buffalo Bill's Wild West show visits Cincinnati, Ohio, Frank Butler, the show's handsome, womanizing star, challenges anyone in town to a shooting match. Foster Wilson, a local hotel owner, doesn't appreciate the Wild West show taking over his hotel, so Frank gives him a side bet of one hundred dollars on the match. Annie Oakley enters and shoots a bird off Dolly Tate's hat, and then explains her simple backwoods ways to Wilson with the help of her siblings. When Wilson learns she's a brilliant shot, he enters her in the shooting match against Frank Butler. While waiting for the match to start, Annie meets Frank Butler and is instantly smitten with him, not knowing he will be her opponent. When she asks Frank if he likes her, Frank explains that the girl he wants will "wear satin... and smell of cologne". The rough and naive Annie comically laments that "You Can't Get a Man with a Gun." At the shooting match, Annie finds out that Frank is the "big swollen-headed stiff" from the Wild West show. She wins the contest, and Buffalo Bill and Charlie Davenport, the show's manager, invite Annie to join the Wild West Show. Annie agrees because she loves Frank even though she has no idea what "show business" is. Frank, Charlie, Buffalo Bill, and everyone explain that "There's No Business Like Show Business." Over the course of working together, Frank becomes enamored of the plain-spoken, honest, tomboyish Annie and, as they travel to Minneapolis, Minnesota on a train, he explains to her what "love" is. Buffalo Bill and Charlie discover that their rival, Pawnee Bill's Far East Show, will be playing in Saint Paul, Minnesota while the Wild West show plays in nearby Minneapolis. They ask Annie to do a special shooting stunt on a motorcycle to draw Pawnee Bill's business away. Annie agrees because the trick will surprise Frank. She sings her siblings to sleep with the "Moonshine Lullaby." As Annie and Frank prepare for the show, Frank plans to propose to Annie after the show and then ruefully admits that his defences are down. When Annie performs her trick and becomes a star, Chief Sitting Bull adopts her into the Sioux tribe. Hurt and angry, Frank walks out on Annie and the show, joining the competing Pawnee Bill's show. Returning to New York from a tour of Europe with the Buffalo Bill show, Annie learns that the show has gone broke. Sitting Bull, Charlie, and Buffalo Bill plot to merge Buffalo Bill's show with Pawnee Bill's as they believe that show is doing well financially. Annie, now well-dressed and more refined and worldly, still longs for Frank. At a grand reception for Buffalo Bill's troup at the Hotel Brevoort, Pawnee Bill, Dolly, and Frank also plot a merger of the two companies, assuming Buffalo Bill's show made a fortune touring Europe. When they all meet, they soon discover both shows are broke. Annie, however, has received sharpshooting medals from all the rulers of Europe worth one hundred thousand dollars, and she decides to sell the medals to finance the merger, rejoicing in the simple things. When Frank appears, he and Annie confess their love and decide to marry, although with comically different ideas: Frank wants some little chapel, while Annie wants a wedding in a big church. When Annie shows Frank her medals, Frank again has his pride hurt. They call off the merger and the wedding, but challenge each other to one last shooting match to decide who is the best shot. On the ferry to the Governor's Island match site, Dolly attempts to ruin Annie's chances by tampering with her guns. She is caught and stopped by Sitting Bull and Charlie. However, they then decide to follow through with Dolly's plan so that Annie will lose the match, knowing that would soothe Frank's ego allowing the two to reconcile and the merger to take place. As the match is ready to begin, Annie and Frank's egos come out again with each claiming they are better than the other. Sitting Bull convinces Annie to deliberately lose the match to Frank, reminding her that she "can't get a man with a gun." That done Frank and Annie finally reconcile, deciding to marry and merge the shows. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Colonel Buffalo Bill" — Charlie Davenport, Dolly Tate, and ensemble *"I'm a Bad, Bad Man" — Frank Butler *"Doin' What Comes Natur'lly" — Annie Oakley and her siblings *"The Girl That I Marry" — Frank and Annie *"You Can't Get a Man with a Gun" — Annie *"There's No Business Like Show Business" — Frank, Buffalo Bill, Charlie, Annie, and ensemble *"They Say It's Wonderful" — Annie and Frank *"Moonshine Lullaby" — Annie and siblings *"I'll Share It All With You" — Winnie Tate and Tommy Keeler *"There's No Business Like Show Business" (Reprise) — Annie *"My Defenses Are Down" — Frank and ensemble *"I'm an Indian, Too" — Annie and ensemble ;Act II *"I Got Lost In His Arms" — Annie *"Who Do You Love, I Hope" — Winnie and Tommy *"I Got the Sun in the Morning" — Annie and ensemble *"They Say It's Wonderful" (Reprise) — Annie and Frank *"The Girl That I Marry" (Reprise) — Frank *"Anything You Can Do" — Annie and Frank *"There's No Business Like Show Business" (Reprise) — Ensemble Category:Stage musicals